


Let Me Be Good To You

by Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Hand Feeding, King Loki (Marvel), Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Couple, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub Thor (Marvel), Thorki Secret Santa 2018, accept it, food used as a gag, he's so good, he's soft and strong, it starts out on medium and then moves on to like...baby bdsm..., queen thor, spoiled thor, the most spoiled, what thor wants thor gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Loki's been keeping a secret from Thor, something important.  When Thor finally finds out, instead of hiding from him, Loki shares it, to their mutual enjoyment.  By the end, Thor finally understands just what Loki needs.Basically, some horny good times.  Loki absolutely spoils Thor 100%.  Thor is very indulgent.  :)





	Let Me Be Good To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drachenkinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/gifts).



> It's over for you hoes. >:) :P <3 Haha! Seriously, though, this is my first time writing any kind of bdsm kink fic, so I hope you all enjoy, especially my secret santa recipient!!! :D I actually got all FOUR of your wishes in here, Drachenkinder!!! :D :D :D Merry Thorki!!! <3 I hope you enjoy this at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. It felt soo...sooo...for me. <3 I really enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Thank you to Baylen (cuddleslutloki) and Joanne (thotki) for your wonderful, wonderful discord discussions on soft, Queen Thor. It directly inspired the way I have written him here. :D <3 And it's just so indulgent, I love it.
> 
> A huge thanks to Baylen for looking over my fic to make sure it stayed true to the bdsm nature of it all! ;) And another thanks to my amazing beta, Tatiana. :D <3

Thor rose from the bed, groggy and unsteady on his feet.  He’d been expecting Loki to join him in their chambers hours ago, but he’d fallen asleep as he waited.  The knocks were loud and forceful as Thor pulled on his silken robe—a gift from Loki from a trip to Alfheim.  His hair was still up in the myriad of braids he’d put it in earlier, practicing to show off his skills to Loki.  He’d actually mastered the hairstyle their mother had worn on her wedding day. When he was satisfied he was sufficiently covered, Thor opened the door.  His gardenia perfume wafted out into the hall, washing over the guards who stood outside.

“Your Majesty,” they bowed.  Thor sighed, feeling defeated.

“Again?” he asked, moving back into the room to slip on a pair of jeweled slippers—another gift from his brother-husband.  

“Loki King has locked himself in the throne room again, and once more, there are sounds of a struggle,” the older guard, Lief, informed him.  Thor sighed, walking back to the door and moving out into the hall, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The seals locked into place as his hand let go of the handle.  “We thought you had the best chance of reaching him, Majesty.” The two guards bowed again as Thor breezed past them, his arms clutching the robe around him. The past month, Loki had been overwhelmed with ruling the nine realms.  He’d been short with him in their nightly conversations, and generally stressed as he went through his daily functions. Thor was worried. Loki usually knew where his plans were leading him, and could already predict the outcome of his decisions, but there had been complications lately.  More than the usual upset over Thor’s abdication and subsequent marriage to Loki, effectively taking on the role of Queen, and all that depiction entailed. All-in-all, it had been a perfect shift for him, but Loki was still adjusting, even a year later. 

This would mark the third time his brother had locked himself in the throne room, however, and the guards were gossiping about strange noises they could hear from the inside.  Some speculated there was some kind of underground fight club. Loki King was letting himself be hurt by others to blow off steam. Others posited he was letting demons into Asgard to corrupt the mind of the people as he’d corrupted Thor.  None of it was true, but Thor hadn’t been able to discern the real reason for these nights on his own, yet. Loki was evasive and embarrassed about it whenever the subject came up. He was beginning to suspect strange magic. An attempt to bargain with the Norns, maybe.  But Loki always came back from these sessions revived and happier. So perhaps something else was afoot.

“You will tell no one of this,” Thor instructed the guards who walked with him.

“Of course.”

“And you will leave as soon as I have made it into the throne room, is that clear?”  The two guards paused in their answer. It was their job to guard and protect. If they left the post, there could be consequences.  “Surely you do not doubt the power and might I still possess…” Thor shot them a glare. “I shall call mjolnir to my side if it would convince you further, though you may not enjoy her arrival,” he threatened them slightly.  It was frustrating that he could not be seen as soft and still strong by his people, sometimes.

“No,” Leif replied.

“Of course we will leave you your privacy, Majesty,” the other agreed.  “We meant no disrespect.” Thor hummed, descending the stairs from the royal wing into the main halls of Asgard’s golden palace.  There were still enough guards milling about that he felt maybe more than his robe with the lace and flowers strewn about it might have been a better idea.  Or if only he knew any sort of illusory magic. Why, he could walk around naked and no one would know… Thor shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. 

When they finally arrived at the throne room, the doors were still locked shut, and in fairness, there wasn’t much sound that escaped at all.  But it was night, and it was mostly silent in the halls; there was no commotion to mask the sounds coming from within. What was more surprising was Loki’s lack of sound barriers around the door.  It was unlike him. The guards were at the door in an instant as a harsh smack sounded from inside the room. They pulled upon the heavy handles, but the door wouldn’t budge. Thor figured it would be just like all the other times they’d tried—and failed—to get into the room.  A low moan sounded underneath the door, and as Thor grasped the iron ring pull, the door opened for him, for the first time. It unlatched, slightly, but it was like a gale wind was blowing against it, unwelcoming and eerie. Loki always tried to chase Thor away, even now, after they had finally made their relationship public and official.  Even as sure as Loki was in Thor’s love, he still fought to hide from him on occasion.

As the three of them pulled, they found it difficult to make an opening large enough for Thor to fit through, and they could hardly hold it open long enough for him to slip inside.  When he was finally through, the heavy wood slammed shut behind him, and he heard the yelps of the guards. He wondered if a few broken fingers had followed, but didn’t focus on it any further as he turned his attention to the throne.  The scene that met him was unexpected. He sat upon the gilded seat, large and intimidating, resplendent in his full battle armor, and spread out imposingly, disgustingly upon the throne. It was the king he would have pretended to be who stared back at him, and his brother-beloved was draped, naked, across his lap.

Thor’s mouth dropped open as another smack sounded throughout the room.  He clutched his robe around himself again, feeling strange as he looked on.  “This is your punishment, trickster,” the illusion pantomimed, delivering another few smacks against Loki’s ass.  “This is what you deserve for running Asgard into the ground.”

Thor tilted his head, watching the copy with curiosity.  He took soft steps towards the throne, listening to the fantasy Loki had created.  Maybe he’d grown bored with him already; hadn’t wanted this soft, kept version of Thor, but the hard warrior that had always been expected of him.

“Did you think you could get away with playing house and being happy?  Keeping me caged as you stole my throne?” the imposter said, letting his hand fall quick and hard against Loki’s deep red bottom.  The closer he got, Thor could see the handprints, glowing in Thor’s colors. Loki was wearing a blindfold and had some kind of device in his ear that he wasn’t sure the purpose of.  He hadn’t seen Thor come in, though, nor gave any indication he’d heard him approach at all, and it gave Thor an uninhibited view of everything. He was free to walk around and appraise the scene from every angle, Loki none the wiser, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on.  His brother was on display for him, no idea Thor was actually watching the wicked imaginings of his mind. He’d never thought of Loki as an object before, but watching him splayed out like this, his senses cut off, Thor couldn’t help but see him as a willing, pliable doll. What he didn’t enjoy, however, was all the degradation that was coming out of his own mouth.  It wasn’t what he felt, and he didn’t like it.

As the finishing touch to the whole scene, the syrupy, candied cherry that crowned a succulent fruit tart, Loki had gagged himself, his hands tied behind his back as drool dripped steadily from his mouth onto the floor beside the throne, a viscous puddle.  He watched as Loki bit down each time the illusion’s hand connected with his backside, wanton little grunts falling from his mouth as he was worked further and further into a frenzy. When the copy of himself delivered a solid smack against Loki’s balls, and his brother lost it.  He screamed out, arching against the fake Thor, as his orgasm ripped through him, spittle flying out around the rubber ball and landing onto the floor. 

Thor stroked the silk fabric of the robe against his cock.  They’d never done this before, and Loki had never mentioned his interest in trying out these fantasies.  But if Thor could see Loki react like that from his own hand, well...it made him hard just thinking about it.  Next, the illusion put a hand around Loki’s softening cock, and he wished desperately that it was his own. His brother shook his head and moaned.  Loki wasn’t often in the mood to cum multiple times when the two of them played. He was sensitive after an orgasm, but now he watched as his little brother writhed against the hand encasing his cock, sobbing against the overstimulation as Thor’s hand jerked him faster and faster.  

“You will come again, brother, because you don’t deserve to rest.”  Loki cried out again and again, a steady litany of hoarse wails filtering through his plugged lips.  When his soft cock finally released a second time, a dribble of cum leaking over the illusion’s hand, it seemed Loki had had enough.  He sobbed, dispelling the ropes and the illusion, collapsing awkwardly against the throne. His long limbs fell everywhere, his arms draped over one arm of the throne, one of his legs against the other arm.  When, at long last Loki removed the blindfold, Thor could see a far-away glaze to his eyes that spoke of a total bliss that had cleared his mind completely of whatever he’d been worrying over before. He reached his arms back gingerly and unbuckled the gag as well, massaging his jaw when the ball popped free.  When he finished removing the ear pieces, he curled up on the throne, wrapping his arms around his naked form.

Thor felt something was missing from this whole scene.  Loki should have someone to hold him after something so intense.  Someone who would wrap him in his arms and whisper reassurances in his ear.  Someone like Thor. No, not someone like...it should be him! Why couldn’t Loki speak about these things with him?  Why did he lock himself away? Thor watched and watched as Loki slowly came down from whatever he’d just done. Watched as he stretched lazily, like a cat in the sun, and then he made his move.

“Does it really feel that good?” Thor asked, coming to sit on the floor beside the throne.  Loki jumped, standing and magicking clothes upon his body once again.

“What are you doing in here?” he hissed, covering himself in a robe, as well.  Thor laid his head against the throne, staring up at Loki with round eyes, imploring him to sit again and asking forgiveness for startling him.  His brother didn’t take the bait, however, and paced away. “How long have you been here?” He wheeled around, looming over Thor. “Why are you all sparkly?”  Thor stroked a hand up and down Loki’s calf, slowly trying to calm him down again.

“I put on that shimmery perfume you brought me from Jotunheim,” Thor pouted, turning on the full power of his pretty blue eyes and full lips.  Loki furrowed his brows, but sunk down onto the throne. “You were supposed to be in our chambers tonight. I’d had something special planned.”  Thor touched his hair briefly, not exactly calling attention to all the hard work, but subtly hinting Loki should appreciate the effort. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“You look really beautiful, Thor,” Loki mumbled, flushing in embarrassment.  “How long have you been here?” he asked again.

“Long enough.”  Loki trembled beside him.  “I don’t appreciate you using my form to say such harsh things about yourself.”  He cut to the quick, letting Loki know just how he felt about the whole exchange.  “Especially when you don’t allow yourself any comfort in return, at the end.”

“I don’t need the—”  Thor glared up at him and Loki said nothing further.

“Does it really feel that good?” Thor asked again, leaning his head against Loki’s knee.  His brother sighed and slumped further back against the throne. His fingers played absently with Thor’s hair.

“I love this style,” Loki commented idly.  “And I’m sorry…” Thor blinked innocently up at him.  “I should have said something about this...but I was too ashamed of what I wanted.”  Loki fidgeted behind him, communicating, but uncomfortable. “I thought it would be easier to unburden myself with something incorporeal…”  Thor smiled at him.

“Loki, I love you.  All of you. You don’t have to hide this from me.  It turned me on, watching you. But…” Thor swallowed, feeling insecure again as he stared down at his hands.  “Is that really what you want? Do you want that brash version of me that I pretended to be for Father?” he asked, nervous for the answer.

Loki placed a hand on Thor’s chin and tilted his head up to look at his face.  He stared at Thor, a nervous expression. “I would never want you to do something you didn’t want.”  Thor blinked, fighting against the stinging feeling in his eyes.

“Then why—”

“I need this, Thor,” he looked away, dropping his hand from Thor’s chin.  “I didn’t think I did, but I need this…” Loki sighed, dragging his hands over his face like he’d just let a big weight off his chest.  “I need the pain and the punishment. I need to be forced to submit to let all this responsibility off my shoulders,” he murmured. Thor rested his chin on Loki’s knee, feeling his confessions wash over him.  If this was what his brother—his love—needed, Thor knew he would never deny him.

“I wish you would have told me,” Thor replied, placing a hand over Loki’s thigh, tracing small circles on the fabric.

“I knew you wouldn’t like it...and I knew you would blame yourself…”

Thor chuckled.  “You presume much, brother,” he smiled, tracing a finger along Loki’s soft cock, enjoying the hiss that fell from his lips.

“That’s enough.”  Loki waved his hand and stood from the throne.  The things he’d used earlier fell into a box that had been tucked away, and then the box disappeared.  Likely into some extra-dimensional pocket of Loki’s...or whatever it was his brother called them. Space pockets.  Thor hummed.

“I was asleep when the guards came to find me.  You’ve been loud…” He stretched an arm up to rest on the plump cushion of the throne.  It still felt damp from the night’s earlier actions. “Could you even hear with those things in your ears?”  Thor rested his head on his arm, trying to tempt Loki back to his side with a meager little pout.

“Yes, I could hear…” he growled.  “Sort of.” Loki’s neck flushed as he paced around the dais.  “I could hear whatever you did, and I could hear my own reactions if I was loud enough…  But anything else was blocked out. I thought I’d perfected that silencing spell around the room, but it must weaken when I’m...very distracted.”

Thor traced little circles over the velvet fabric of the cushion, enjoying the sensation against his soft hands.  No longer battle hardened and callused. Loki let him enjoy a life of indulgence, utterly spoiled him, usually. Had ever since the night before his coronation when he broke down inside Loki’s room.  “I could do it, you know. If it was for you,” Thor murmured, sleepy and satisfied and still half-hard beneath his robe. “You could teach me…” He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. “I could be so good for you, brother…”  Thor stretched and laid a little more against the throne, trying to emphasize his chest and arms as Loki stared back at him.

“Thor…”  He smiled, knowing he’d hooked Loki’s attention, and let his robe fall open.

“Does it really feel that good?” he asked again, blinking up at Loki with his wide, innocent eyes.

“You’re just trying to get me to do it to you, aren’t you?” he taunted Thor, coming to lean down over him.  “You want to know what it’s like to be tied down and at my mercy.” Thor laughed.

“I already know what that’s like,” he smiled, cupping Loki’s face in his hands and kissing his cheek.  Loki pulled away, sharp and quick, standing again to pace away from him.

“You always have to fucking ruin it,” Loki grumbled, throwing his hands in the air.  Thor scowled, glaring over at his back.

“I’m not ruining anyth—”  

 

And suddenly they weren’t in the throne room anymore, but in their own bedroom.  Thor landed softly upon their large bed, a cool pillow behind his neck, and his hands bound to the pillow with the softest silk ties he’d ever felt.  There were more silk ties around his ankles that connected to the ties on his wrists, holding his legs slightly in the air. A velvet blindfold rested his eyes, the feeling so similar to the seat of the throne that he’d been stroking earlier.  “Loki?” he asked, a little panicked at the sudden change. The sound was muffled to his ears, like there was water lodged in his ears that prevented him from hearing properly. It was then that he noticed a distinct lack of sound around him. Noise was constant, even in the dead of night, and it was suddenly cut off from his ears.  “Loki!” he called out again. Something pressed against his lips and Thor opened obligingly. The rich, smooth texture of his favorite chocolate hit his taste buds and his mouth watered. Whatever Loki had planned, he knew he would be spoiled, just as always.

“I’m here, Dearest,” Loki said.  The voice reverberated around his skull, almost like Loki was in his very thoughts.  Thor whimpered at the sharp contrast, dead silence or an all-consuming voice in his head.  “Hold up 1 finger for stop, 2 for slow down, and 3 for go.” Thor held up an immediate 2 and felt Loki’s hands ghost over his skin, soothing his thoughts as he sucked on the chocolate.  “You wondered if it really felt that good,” Loki sounded. “Perhaps if you understood how it felt, you might be the very best at it, brother.” Thor whined as another chocolate passed through his lips.  With all the chocolate, he wouldn’t be able to talk, but Loki would take care of him, he was sure. It took a few minutes, but when he held up three fingers, the robe and slippers he’d been wearing disappeared.

“You look so beautiful, Thor.”  Loki ran a finger down his belly, tracing the lines of muscles there.  “Did you do your hair up just for me?” he asked. Thor nodded, feeling the pillow shift with his movements.  Loki lifted his hips off the bed, briefly, tucking a pillow underneath his back. “Are you comfortable?” he asked.  Thor nodded again and Loki placed another chocolate in his mouth. They laid there, or rather, he laid there. Thor didn’t know what position Loki was in, really, but he was running feather light touches all over his body, making him feel more and more sensitive as time ran on.  Loki would alternate between placing kisses upon his neck to feeding him more sweets to running his palms over his body, disturbing just the little hairs that grew all over his skin. It was hypnotic, and Thor was fully hard all over again from the treatment.

“You took care of yourself today, didn’t you?” Loki’s voice roused him from the trance and Thor nodded vigorously, crying out when something dragged along his cock.  It was cool and felt like water running along his length. But that wasn’t possible… Loki did it again and his hips jerked up, skin overly sensitive. It was a length of silk that wound around his cock from base to tip, swirling and swirling around until the fabric ended and there was no feeling at all.  Each pass of the fabric, his body strained harder and harder to get any kind of friction. The next item Loki pressed to his lips was sticky and heavy on his tongue. He had to open wide to accept one of his favorite desserts, an apple honey cake, dense and moist, the syrup squeezing out with each bite. His entire mouth was full to bursting as he tried to chew the delicious treat.  “You laid out on the balcony and simply watched Asgard go throughout her day, didn’t you? Not a thought in your head to anything but enjoying yourself. Isn’t that right?”

Thor tried to smile, but his mouth was stretched too far.  He could tell what Loki was doing, now. In fact, his day had been rather full, as it had been all week.  He’d been running training drills with the new recruits for most of the morning, then had many social functions to engage in throughout the day.  But Loki was painting a picture for him of an ideal day. A day of lounging and bathing in the beauty of their home, the warmth of the sun. He let out another whine just thinking about the perfection of it and nodded.

“You’re so good to me, Thor.  When I came to join you for lunch today, you had such an amazing surprise waiting.  A picnic, floating in the bath. It was impressive, and you spoiled me rotten.” Tears fell from Thor’s eyes as Loki pressed against his side and slid his hand around his sensitive cock.  The sensations were amazing, but the intimacy of Loki’s words were what affected him most. Just imagining such a lunch, together, just the two of them doing nothing but being together… It was an overwhelming notion.  He could hear Loki’s calm “ssshhhh’s” as he sobbed and nodded his head. “So good, brother.” He’d finally finished the large treat and opened his mouth.

“Yes,” Thor agreed.  “So good, just for you,” he replied as something else pressed against his lips, a hard candy with a caramel or toffee flavor.  Another of his favorites. This whole time, Loki had paid attention to the things he liked best.

“I love you like this, my Queen,” Loki murmured, running the silk back and forth over the head of his cock.  His hips bucked, as much as they could, with each pass. There was only so much he could do with his legs in the air.  “Nothing in that head of yours but keeping yourself pretty for me and taking care of yourself.” Thor nodded again as another hard candy was given to him.  One was easy to talk around, but two was more difficult, and as Loki added a third, it would be near impossible to do anything with his mouth but suck and drool everywhere.  

Loki’s light strokes had turned into more insistent taps, and his heavy length swung back and forth beneath him, hitting against his belly and swinging back into Loki’s hand.  He whimpered when he was sensitive enough to feel the string of precum that was attached between the spot on his stomach and his slit. It felt so dirty, and he loved it. He was utterly at Loki’s mercy, his pleasure, his very thoughts existing only upon what Loki dictated.  When the stream of warm spittle leaked from the corner of his mouth, Thor moaned openly. The sound rung through his own head, but he couldn’t hear himself beyond that. It was strange to know he was making a sound, but to not hear it out in the world. And suddenly Loki stopped.  The taps, the lovely silk, his own hand still wandering over Thor’s skin. It all ended and he cried out, surprised at the sudden change. Thor held up three fingers in both hands, shaking them vigorously for Loki’s attention, but his brother said nothing as Thor writhed on the bed.

Now that there was nothing to distract him from it, he could feel how painfully hard he was.  His balls felt heavy, just aching to release from all the sensitized play they’d endured. “-okee…” he tried.  And suddenly there was the lightest vibration coming from inside him. Thor’s back arched off the bed, unsure what Loki was doing, or how he was accomplishing it, but knowing for certain he would be in pain if he couldn’t cum soon.  He sobbed harder as the drool fell from his mouth in a steady rivulet. The tears leaked onto the plush velvet and Loki’s smooth voice filled his head like smoke from a pipe.

“Cum, Thor.  Just let go. I’ve got you.”  He didn’t know what was happening anymore, but the silky feeling was back, only it was wet and hot and all around his cock.  He cried out, crunching down on the sweet candies as his cum shot straight down Loki’s open throat. It was too much...too much…  He broke free of the hand restraints as Loki swallowed and swallowed around him, milking his orgasm straight out of him. He could hear each slurp and suck from Loki’s throat, amplified in his mind from the device in his ears, egging his orgasm on and on and on.  And when he finally felt empty, it was as if he’d just gone ten rounds with Loki. He’d never felt this drained in his life. He tore the earpieces out, relieved to hear his own sobs once again.

“Loki,” he blubbered, listening to his brother as he slurped up the rest of Thor’s mess.

“My dearest one,” he replied, removing the ties from Thor’s ankles and laying over his chest.  “You are amazing and glorious, my beautiful, sweet Queen.” Loki’s slender hands smoothed over Thor’s body in long strokes before he reached up to remove the blindfold.  The room was filled with lit candles, and a roaring fire was in the hearth. It was calming to be greeted with the familiar setting. He still had a mouth full of candies and saliva when he felt something against his mouth.  “If you don’t want them, simply spit them into the towel,” Loki murmured, kissing Thor’s temple. He spat everything out, too overwhelmed to deal with them right now. 

Thor whined as Loki got up off the bed, only quieting when he slipped back into the bed next to him, a cool cloth in his hands that he pressed over Thor’s forehead.  Then Loki sat back against the headboard and pulled Thor to lie back against his chest as he stared ahead in a daze. He was floating, high off of what they’d just done, and unable to name exactly what had happened.  Loki’s body and the cloth against his skin were the only things anchoring him back into the present and it took a good long time before he floated back to himself.

“I can see why you might need that,” he whispered, finally, breaking the silence between them.  He smiled as he felt Loki’s tears wetting his shoulder. They’d truly connected, finally, and Thor understood what this meant to Loki.  He turned around and pulled his love against his naked chest. “I will be so good for you, brother,” he promised, his heart full to bursting as Loki clasped his arms tight against him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a nod to a wonderful little song from The Great Mouse Detective, by the way. The most amazing animated movie. >:) Thor would totally be the thotty mouse singing to Loki. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!! This is something completely different from me, so I hope it was good! ;D
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ktspree13) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ktspree13)


End file.
